Not a Devil but a Girl
by Blackrose in the Moonlight
Summary: A one-shot story. You're just another devil... You're just another sin in this world... Nothing but an evil creature... Bubbles is one of the demons who live in the world with the other humans, but not everyone will accept her. She has nothing to live for... to fight for... but that may not be entirely true...


**Not a Devil but a Girl (Bubbles One-Shot)**

 **Bubbles' POV:**

" _ **That's the Demons' child."**_

"Mommy! Mommy! Look, my canines grew out!" I ran right into the arms of my mother who was busy tending to the sunflowers in the field.

"Really? Let me look," mother leaned closer as I opened my mouth, her blond locks tickled my cheeks, causing me to giggle.

"My, my, they really are out, I thought you wouldn't have them until you're at least seven," mother smiled and pinched my nose, making me giggle again.

"Does daddy know yet?"

I shook my head, "No, daddy busy with work, don't wanna disturb him."

Mother patted my head and stood up, holding my small hand in hers and started walking towards the huge fish pond not far away. "Well, your dad will be thrilled to know you'll be able to use your powers soon, I'm sure he'll even be looking all over the place for the tutor for you the moment he knows."

I grinned up at her, "Really?"

"Of course, you're our little princess after all, he'll do anything that's the best for you," she smiled and sat down next to the pond, pulling me into her lap.

" _ **Those Demons are nothing but trouble."**_

I watched the fishes swimming lazily around in the clear water for a moment before I leaned back into my mother and looked up at her. "Mommy, you can shape-shift right?"

"Oh yes sweetheart, of course mommy can," mother said as she started stroking my head, running her long slender fingers through my pigtails from time to time.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"Well, most of us can shape-shift into at least two other forms," mother started explaining as simply as she can so that she wouldn't confuse me, "One of our forms _will_ be a cat since cat symbolizes our kind. All our shape-shift forms suits each of us by our personalities and advantages us in our own way or another."

"What are your and father's forms?" I reached up and grabbed some strands of her blond hair gently just to feel the softness.

"Me? Well, I can shift into a yellow cat and a humming bird," she replied, "Your father though can shift into three forms, a dark yellow cat, a cobra and a shark; so he's also able to fight underwater."

"Cool!" I squealed, "Then what am I?"

"I'm not sure, Bubbles," she stood up, holding me in her arms. "Why not we go and tell your father? You really want to know your forms?"

I nodded my head furiously.

"Then let's go."

* * *

" _ **Those Demons are only threats."**_

"Impressive, Ms Bubbles really is putting her powers to good use and she's only five."

I smiled inwardly and shifted into another one of my forms: a yellow and blue spiky viper.

I looked over at my parents and my new tutor who kept complementing how talented I am to be able to already being able to shape-shift. I felt joy flattering inside me what I saw the pride in my father's eyes.

"Of course, she's _our_ Bubbles!" father beamed, "Obviously she'll be great with her powers! Two of her forms even took after me as a snake and fish!"

I shifted again into my cat form – a yellow one just like mother – ran over to my parents. Father immediately swept me up in his hands and spun around with me high in the air.

"My Bubbles have grown up, I couldn't be prouder!"

' _Little did I know that would be the first and last time I'd see such happy smiles on mother and father's face.'_

* * *

" _ **You Demons shouldn't exist in this world…"**_

"Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed and kicked as I felt strong hands grabbing my arms pulling me towards my window.

The doors of my room burst open and I looked up to see my mother and father.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried.

Father immediately sprung to action, he shot forward, his canines grew longer and the pupils of his eyes visibly thinned into slits.

Two figures jumped through the window and blocked his path.

The last thing I saw before I was pulled out the window was father trying to get pass the two figures and mother turning into her humming bird form, coming after me before a bag was thrown over my head.

* * *

" _ **You should just disappear, filthy snake!"**_

I scrubbed the floor harder with the black brush in my hand. Cuts and frostbites covered my hands and feet from the cold, and the freezing water I'm using to wash the floor isn't helping.

It's been almost five years since I was last saw my parents, the kidnappers took me to some underground part of the world where all the horrible business mainly takes place; I've been here working like a slave for a while.

I've learnt many things since I got here, I've seen all the nasty things one could do to another, I would never have known these things can really happen to someone if I had stayed with my parents, they're just to protective to let me be exposed to these things. One of the most awful things that happens here a lot is rape, but thank goodness that haven't happened to me yet.

That was what I thought….but I've never been so wrong in my life…..they can just be pure horrible, the most vile creatures in this world…

* * *

" _ **Your existence is a sin."**_

"No! Please!" I sobbed as I was dragged down one of the hallways, dressed in a tight fitting blue dress that showed off most of my skin, my hair all styled up and face covered with a layer of uncomfortable make-up.

I could hear many sniffles and weeping noises from the rooms on either side of me as I passed.

"Why?! I did nothing wrong!" I cried, once again started my struggling, "I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

The two men holding me only tightened their grip. One of the clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You're only a waste of space in the world, may as well be a bit useful before you die!"

Then I was thrown into a room and the door was slammed shut.

"No!" I slammed myself against the door, banging on it and twisting the doorknob, "Please, I beg you! Let me go! I'll do anything, anything but this!"

I turned and my blood ran cold by the sight of the room: rose petals scattered on the large pink heart-shaped king-sized bed, the room lit by soft glowing candles, wine and some treats set atop a small table beside a couch against one side of the room.

"No, please…." I broke into another series of sobs, ruining my make-up but I didn't care, probably if the uglier I look, they'll let me off.

I froze and shot to the far corner of the room the moment I heard the door knob turn. I let out a soft whimper, my heart started racing with fear and the person slowly stepped into the room, locking the door behind him.

A wicked grin spread on his face as he eyes me, his gaze making my skin crawl.

I gulped and made a last attempt to get out of my situation. "Please let me go," I said softly, but I knew he heard.

"Aren't you a lovely girl?" he chuckled and slowly approached me, making me press into the corner furtherer. "Come on now, I'll be gentle, we have all night's time to finish this."

"No!" I ducked right under his arm and made a dash to the door but a hand grabbed me and threw me back.

I let out a gasp when I landed on soft mattresses, the man loomed over me the next moment.

"No, don't touch me!" I struggled and tried to push him away but he only chuckled wickedly, holding me down easily.

I don't remember much after that…..But I do remember, that time there was an explosion, screams and cries everywhere. All the girls and women were being freed by a group.

I was saved too…..by a boy two years older than me, he had dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes…he was strong and very skilled…..for the first time since I separated from my mother and father…...I felt safe.

* * *

" _ **No one will love a vermin like you."**_

"Takaaki!" I called, running up to the blond boy.

"Bubbles," he smiled when I saw me approaching.

I blushed when I saw the soft look he gave me. "I was looking everywhere for you, what have you been doing?"

"Look," he pointed at off into the distance.

I looked to where he pointed and saw a family of rabbits hopping around in the field, I smiled softly as we carried on watching the cute creatures together.

Four years have passed since Takaaki saved me from the horrible underworld…..for four years I've stayed by Takaaki's side, he had help me to become a fighter and now I'm more than capable of fighting for myself. Takaaki and I became partners and we'd go on missions together, always having each other's' back.

For some reason I just couldn't find my way back home no matter how many times I tried.

The thing is Takaaki knows about me and my kind, he treated me well despite knowing what I am, I didn't know anyone would like my kind but that's the reason why I've grew to like Takaaki so much, he sees past our race and accept me for who I am, helping me make it till this day, I'd never be grateful enough for that day when he rescued me.

My kind is naturally stronger than Takaaki's physically, our powers give us great advantages in battles that's why I teamed up with Takaaki, since Takaaki's kind fights better with a partner.

"Did you need something from me?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah!" I suddenly remembered, "You want to go on a mission? They can get an extra hand or two."

"Sure, why not?"

' _I should have never suggested going on that mission….'_

* * *

" **You're nothing but bad omen."**

"NOOOOOOO!"

I screamed as I watched the blade-like claw being pulled out from his chest.

"Takaaki!" I caught him as he fell to the ground, one of our comrades immediately batted the demon away.

"Takaaki hang on!" I said as I laid him on the ground, resting both hands on his chest I started gathering all my energy to heal him.

"B-Bubbles–" he only coughed up more blood.

"No don't speak," I begged, forcing more energy into my hands, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No…..it's not," he whispered.

I looked at his eyes, dread clawing at my stomach when I realized life was slowly fading away from his bright eyes.

"Please Takaaki!" I pleaded, pressing my hands harder on his chest. "Stay with me! This isn't supposed to happen to you! Why did you shield me in the first place?!"

"It's fine Bubbles."

"No it's not! I'm supposed to be the one protecting you! I'm the _**Demon**_ for heaven's sake!"

He only ley out a raspy chuckle. "How ironic for you to use the word 'heaven' if you think you're the demon."

"You still have the mood for jokes?!" I snapped.

"Bubbles," he reached up a hand and rested it on my cheek, one of my hand covered over his. "You're not a demon."

"I am," tearing streamed down my face as I continued to try a heal him with one hand, "No matter what you said it's true."

"You may be a demon, but you'll never be evil," he rasped, "Other people will realize that."

"Please, stop," I sobbed, "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone in a world like this."

"You won't be alone," he said, "One day you'll meet someone who will see past just your appearance, you'll find friends that'll stay by your side despite all your flaws, they'll be there for you, to protect you….there'll always be someone who'll love you for who you are."

"There won't!"

"There will," he breathed, his eyes already dulling, "Sorry Bubbles, I cannot be there for you anymore…"

"Takaaki!" I gasped.

"I love you."

 _Why did you only say that then?_

* * *

 _Death….._

 _That's all I ever see now….._

 _Everywhere I go, all the ones I ever care for…disappears one after the other…not one of the groups I've been with survives long._

 _ **Takaaki….you were wrong….**_

 _I cannot love….._

 _The ones I love will just die in the end….._

 _That's probably the curse of being a demon…_

 _I've given up trying to find a group now, it's safer for everyone._

I sat down on the dusty ground, under a dying tree that provided no shades from the harsh sun.

After Takaaki died, his village of course blamed me for his death, they tried to execute me, but I ran of course. After that I've been journeying with different groups of demon fighters for a year, but they all ended up dead too, so I stopped traveling with people. It's been nearly seven months since I've travel alone now.

I gazed out at the dying land before me, the ground all black and grey, the few trees here and there all wrinkled and dried up, even the air seem polluted with brownish-grey clouds.

I closed my eyes as a unsettling thought entered my mind…what am I even doing? There's obviously nothing for me to live for. All that's happening in this world is killing….

I do not belong with the humans…but nor do I belong with the demons that's destroying the world.

 _I'm a nobody…..a waste of space….._

 _I should probably just stop living…_

The ground suddenly started shaking.

I opened my eyes to see black mist-like snakes burst out from the ground everywhere around me, the snakes all turned their heads to me, glaring at me with their demonic eyes. One let out a loud screech-like hiss before it shot towards me.

 _But I just can't force myself to stop living…._

I jumped out of the way just as the snake crashed into the tree I was leaning against. I had to immediately dodge again after I landed when another snake came at me.

I clicked my tongue and slashed one of the snake's head off. I landed and faces all the hissing snakes, I held up the sickle-like blade that my hand formed into. "Come at me!" I spat, baring my growing canines at the demon snakes, "Kill me if you can!"

One of the snakes let out a screech and they all shot towards me together this time.

I just slashed, and slashed, and slashed…..killing all the snakes that came at me…..Killing them was all I was thinking at that time…one after the other, they just kept coming….all I could see was black waves of snake all around me…..

Suddenly one of the snakes bite down into my leg when I tried to jump away, I let out a cry as I was thrown to the ground, feeling the venom shooting through my system already.

I felt one of the snakes wounding my wrists together and lifting me into the air.

I glazed the snakes surrounding me, their forked-tongue waved in the air as they hissed, my vision blurring. My head dropped as I closed my eyes.

' _This is it…..'_

I exhaled a soft sigh as I waited for my death…

A shriek of pain sliced through the air.

My eyes shot open as more and more screech from the snakes echoed around me.

Suddenly a girl with short black hair leaped into my field of sight, cutting off one of the snake's head clean off with a naginata. Her lime green eyes blazed with rage.

One of the smaller snakes sneaked up behind her in a flash.

"Buttercup!" a redhead boy with a red cap stabbed down on the snake just before it could bite the girl. "Don't just focus on the big ones!"

There was a gun-shot as I was suddenly falling through the air, the snake holding me burst into millions of flesh pieces.

But before I could feel the impact of the ground a pair of arms caught me. I didn't get the chance of seeing who caught me when my eyes closed again, all noises faded around me.

* * *

" _ **There'll always be someone who'll love you."**_

My eyes slowly opened but my vision was still blurry.

"She's waking up guys!" a girl's voice sounded.

My vision slowly adjusted only to see a girl with long orange hair sitting next to me, gazing down at me. The girl with black hair and green eyes stood behind the redhead girl, also looking down at me.

"She seems fine to me," the green eyes girl said.

"Obviously, I removed the poison from her system!" a voice called from some distance away.

"Erroneous…venom," another voice said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" the redhead next to me suddenly asked.

I gazed at her blankly.

"It's fine we're not going to hurt you," she said, "My name is Blossom and this is Buttercup." She pointed at the girl behind her.

"Sup," the girl named Buttercup nodded.

I stared at them for a long moment before finally speaking. "Bubbles," I said softly, "My name is Bubbles."

"That's such a cute name," Blossom said as she quickly helped when she saw I was trying to sit up. "Nice to meet you Bubbles."

I looked around and saw that all the demon snakes were dead on the ground, then spotted the boy I saw earlier a little off in the distance, nudging at one of the dead snakes with his foot.

"Pink! We better get going, more demons appeared down lake," the boy with red cap called.

"I know!" Blossom yelled back, "But we can't just leave her here!"

"Hey."

I looked to my side and let out a surprised gasp when my eyes met a pair of dark blue ones.

"You okay?" the blond boy who suddenly appeared next to me asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Boomer," he whispered which was strange, as if he doesn't want others to hear, "I was the one who saved you."

He was suddenly knocked upside the head, making him cry out in pain.

"No you did not," Buttercup growled, "You only caught her."

"Can you just let me boast a bit for once?" Boomer frowned at Buttercup, "I'm the only one without a partner here, of course I cannot use my full power like that."

"Boomer, Buttercup! Stop your chit-chat, I said we need to leave now!" the boy with red cap snapped.

"I told you Brick! We can't just leave her out here on her own!" Blossom shot back, making the boy named Brick glare at her hotly.

"What about we bring her with us?" Boomer suggested cheerfully. "You have nowhere to go right?"

I looked away from his eager blue eyes, feeling my stomach lurch. "Yes, but I'm sorry, I cannot go with you."

"Why?" a frown formed on his lips.

"Because…" I swallowed, "I'll just bring trouble upon you…..and I'm a demon….."

"You're a demon?" Boomer asked, surprise clear in his voice instead of fear or shock.

"You're a demon, so what?" Buttercup shrugged, her arms crossed.

I frowned, "Aren't you scared?"

"Why would we be scared?" Blossom raised an eyebrow, "If we're scared, we wouldn't have saved you from the start."

"You _knew_ I was a demon?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Obviously," Buttercup said, "You cannot even sense your own kind?"

"You're all demons _too_?!" I gasped, realizing what she meant.

"Most of us," Blossom nodded with a smile.

"You guys seriously!" Brick yelled, "We're gonna leave you!"

"Fine, we're coming!" Buttercup snapped, "C'mon, Bloss."

"What, wait!" she protested when Buttercup started dragging her away. "What about her?!"

"Boomer, we're bringing her with us," Buttercup called over her shoulder, "I'll deal with Brick personally if he doesn't agree." Blossom only smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"The girl said it."

I turned and stared at Boomer as he grinned at me. "Bubbles right?" he held out a hand at me, "It's fine, you're with us now."

I stared at his hand blankly, completely speechless.

"C'mon, they're waiting."

I looked up and saw a group standing off in the distance, looking back at us, even Brick waited.

"You'll be fine now," Boomer's grin turned into a soft smile.

My throat felt tight as I stared into his dark blue eyes. "You won't leave me right?"

He blinked in surprise, but his eyes softened and he nodded.

I nodded slowly, tears slowly falling from my eyes as I took his hand.

' _Just this once…'_

He pulled me to my feet as we slowly made our way to the rest of the group.

' _I'll try again…'_

"New member huh?" another boy who I don't know yet smirked at me, not a creepy smirk, but a welcome smirk, "Finally Boomer will have a partner."

Brick eyed me for a moment before giving me a nod. "Let's go!" he turned and led the way.

Boomer smiled at me before pulling me along with him.

I stared down at his hand for a long moment before looking up.

I gazed at the backs of the people who saved my life.

 _I'm weak, I know it…..I've been saved by countless people in the past….but this time, it's different…..very different….._

 _I never knew at that time, that they would be my saviours…my true_ saviours

" _ **You won't be alone. One day you'll meet someone who will see past just your appearance, you'll find friends that'll stay by your side despite all your flaws, they'll be there for you, to protect you….there'll always be someone who'll love you for who you are."**_

I smiled, wiping my tears away.

' _Yeah, maybe you're right.'_

* * *

 **If you liked it here's some of my other stories, also sort of based on PPG**

 **My other stories:**

' **The Green Winged Angel' (Buttercup One-Shot)**

' **My Guardian Angel'**

' **Two Masked Life'**

' **Secret Around the Corner'**

' **The Living Ghost'**

 **~ Blackrose in the Moonlight**


End file.
